


Infinity Times Three

by LeedlingwithRageHappy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: And another example of how I can't come up with decent story titles, Drabble, Fluff, I guess...idk, M/M, Mayvin - Freeform, Yet another quickie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedlingwithRageHappy/pseuds/LeedlingwithRageHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it's the little things in life that truly makes it worth living</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinity Times Three

Michael rolled down the window and let out a deep sigh as he drove down the highway. On either side of him were open fields and the road seemed to stretch on with the promise of a great adventure. Setting the car into cruise, Michael sank into his seat and propped his arm up on the edge of the middle console. For the first time since he started driving on this day, he finally had some peace and quiet. 

He gave a quick glance to his side and couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his face as he watched Ray gaze at the scenery passing by. The sunlight seemed to shine on the other man, making Michael feel even more at ease. He reached out and took Ray’s hand in his own, giving it a light squeeze as he turned his focus back on the road. Had Michael kept his eyes on Ray, he would’ve seen the faint hint of pink that had formed on the younger man’s cheeks.

Hearing a rustle in the back seat, Michael glanced in the rearview mirror and held back a chuckle as he watched Gavin edge forward and then wrap his arms around Ray’s shoulders as best as he could from behind the passenger seat. Then, he felt a hand lay on top of Ray’s and his own and, somehow, the three men managed to tangle their hands together. 

Michael felt a pair of eyes on him and he looked at his two companions, his heart immediately swelling as he met their gazes. He momentarily thought of making a cheesy joke, but held his tongue and replied with only another hand squeeze. At this moment, everything was perfect and Michael could honestly ask for nothing more.


End file.
